


非典型ABO

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii
Summary: 我好喜欢小哭包粘人精哦，我爽了！大家随意…





	非典型ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 我好喜欢小哭包粘人精哦，我爽了！大家随意…

1.

几乎全校的人都知道体育学院的小O——Can有个国际学院的Alpha男朋友，而且是个顶级Alpha，更重要的是宠他宠的没边。 

Can的男朋友Tin是Mettanan家的二少爷，有才、多金、人还帅，宽肩窄腰大长腿。即使日常冷着个脸依旧有数不清的Omega往上凑，但是那都是发生在Tin和Can在一起之前了。因为大家也都知道Alpha在有了他的Omega以后，发情期会离不开他的伴侣甚至对其言听计从，就像一种反向标记。更何况Tin就算没发情也是一副离不开Can的样子，看着Can的眼神温柔的能溺死人。 

只是殊不知惹得无数Omega羡慕不已的Can其实也有他的苦恼，就是……他的男朋友…..其实是个小哭包…… 

2.

Can趴在教室最后一排的课桌上莫名有些燥热，将校服领口扯了又扯拉开鼓风却丝毫没有得到缓解，甚至心口开始闷闷的难受。 

“草！哪个Alpha发情了，呛死个人” 

一句刻意压低了的骂声传到Can的耳朵里，听的Can心脏不由得咯噔了一下。下意识抬头往门口望，这一望就看见在门口往里探头的Pete，额头冒着汗像是急得不行。见他看过来欣喜的睁大了眼睛，举着手机朝他晃。 

手机被他静音了，上方的一点绿色闪个不停。Can刚解锁就冒出了一堆消息和未接来电，一句“Tin发情了”看得Can猛地从座位上站了起来。 

椅子摩擦地板的剧烈‘刺啦’声引得讲台上的老师看过来。 

“老师…老师我肚子痛…可以去一趟医务室吗？”Can捂着肚子微微弯下腰装着一副痛苦至极的样子，因为身体的燥热小脸微微泛红，倒真像是那么回事。 

得到老师的允许后Can转身对旁边的Good眨了眨眼睛，低声说了一句“Good，书包交给你啦”然后再也装不下去迅速出了教室。 

“Pete，Tin呢？！” 

“……在你们学院后面的空地上” 

“哈？” 

Can赶到的时候看到的就是，在草地上几乎扭打在一起的Tin和Ae。Tin的眼睛通红，发出像是猫科动物一般低哑的呼噜声。Ae也算是一个顶级的Alpha，用力到额头和手臂上的青筋突起，却几乎要压制不住Tin。 

在空气中嗅到了细微的熟悉的信息素味道，Tin几乎是在看到Can的那一刻暴起一般推开了压在他身上的Ae，炮弹似的冲了过去。 

胸口被撞得生疼，Can连着退了好几步才不至于让两个人一起摔到地上。 

“Can……Can……” 

Tin埋在Can的颈窝里，一声一声叫着Can，声音委屈的要命，眼泪也抑制不住的往下掉，两臂紧紧箍着Can像要把人按进胸腔里，永远不能分开才好。 

即使早已经不是第一次面对发情的Tin，不是第一次看到Tin哭，可是Can依旧无措、心疼的不行。他怎么就忘了Tin的发情期是在这几天呢！Can一边在心里暗骂神经大条的自己，一边抬起双手艰难的抚上Tin的背。 

“Tin，我在…” 

Pete和Ae站的远远的和Can说话“小组讨论的时候Tin突然发情，闹着找你。Tin的信息素实在是……没办法才让Ae按着他。Can你快带Tin回宿舍吧，我和Ae去给你们请假” 

Ae不是不知道越强大的Alpha发情时和平常的反差越强烈，就像他发情的时候也离不开Pete，甚至会用Pete的衣服筑巢。但是Tin这哭得这么惨也……太夸张了点吧！ 

“还有别人见过Tin哭成这样吗？”Ae忍不住问Can。 

“除了你们应该没有吧…” 

谁想Can才回了Ae一句就被Tin吻住了，但是很快又被放开。Tin的眼底已经爬上血丝，通红的眼睛死死的盯着Can。发情的时候Can不在他身边，好不容易找到Can了也没有亲亲，他都要难受死了。Can现在竟然还和那个讨厌的死矮子说话！ 

“你…你不许和他说话！” 

处在发情期的Alpha极度缺乏安全感，对自己的Omega的占有欲尤其强烈。Tin也不例外，他甚至会在发情期翻旧账，平时不轻易宣之于口的话大把大把的往外说。 

“好好好，不说就不说” 

Can拉了拉Tin的袖子示意再一次埋回自己颈窝的人抬起头来。 

“阿Tin不哭了，我们现在就回去好不好？” 

Can说着安抚似的在Tin的唇上亲了亲，熟练的摸出Tin裤子口袋里的手帕给人擦眼泪。 

现在的Can已经十分清楚在Tin的发情期里要如何才能让人听话了“你要是再哭就没有亲亲了，还不给你抱，晚上我也要回自己家睡觉！” 

Tin在大家的眼里简直就是高岭之花，冰冷男神。毕竟有很大一部分人都没见过顶级的Alpha发情，他们发情时到底是什么样子大多是道听途说。要是让别人看见这样的Tin，他是无所谓啦，可是Tin以后还见不见人了…… 

果然Tin听了Can的话吓得连哭嗝都止住了，眼泪在眼眶里绕着圈似的打转，强忍着不落下来。平常规整的头发早就在和Ae的争斗中耷拉下来，现在的样子别提多乖多可怜了。 

Can踮起脚吻上了Tin的眼睛，又把因为闭眼而落下来的泪水轻柔的拭去。 

“真乖” 

3.

Can都不知道自己最后是怎么和Tin回到宿舍的。 

门才关上，Tin就再也忍不住了。 

“呜呜呜…Can…Can是不是不…不爱我了” 

眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，声音因为隐忍而嘶哑的不行。眼周一圈都泛着红，眼皮已经微微肿起来。可是Tin不敢去抱Can也不敢亲Can，他只能死死的靠在门上盯着Can。他已经忍不住哭了，他没有听Can的话，他怕Can回家留他一个人在这里。Tin的心口闷疼的厉害，太阳穴突突直跳，整个脊背都哭得发抖。 

Tin的每一次发情期对于Can来说都像是渡劫，虽然可以见到和平常不一样的Tin，但是实在是太.折.磨.人.了！他又实在是舍不得Tin难受，舍不得看Tin哭。 

心疼对于Can来说是一种不常体验的情绪，甚至在遇见Tin之前他好像从未有过。但是那种感觉对他来说比不能吃烤肉串、不能踢足球还要难受。平常十分乐天的人难得多愁善感的长叹了口气，朝他的男朋友展开了自己不算宽阔但足够温暖的怀抱。 

4.

Can的一条腿搭在Tin的臂弯里，被人从正面进入。粗长的性器烫得娇嫩的穴肉受不住的痉挛，次次都被进到最深处，仿佛要将他捅穿。明明难受的是他，可是压在他身上的人却哭得可怜。 

“你…你不可以和他们勾…勾肩搭背” 

眼泪在眼角膜上积聚然后顺着纤长的睫毛滴下来，随着动作落在Can的胸膛又落在Can潮红的脸上。Tin委屈的抱怨着自己神经大条的恋人，下身的动作却又快又狠，颇有些他以前面对不知好歹凑上来的小O时不留情面的样子。 

“Can是我…我的，你…总是忘…忘了我，不记得我们约定好…好好的事” 

‘看吧…又来了’Can在又一次高潮、眼前白光乍现的时候想‘臭Tin真是个大醋缸！小气鬼！’ 

Tin终于在Can的身体里释放出来，却哭得更厉害了。 

“呜哇…宝贝…你怎么…怎么不理我啊…” 

满是泪水的脸糊在Can的脖颈上又亲又蹭，嘴唇都在颤抖，小心又珍惜。 

Can心想“老子都要被你弄死了好吗！”但是双手还是圈上了Tin的肩背，学Tin平时哄自己睡觉时的那样轻轻的拍。一边拍一边亲Tin咸湿的侧脸，哑着声哄“他们只是我的朋友啊，Tin和他们不一样” 

“Can知道哪里不一样吗？”Tin微微撑起自己，泛着水光的眼睛里映着他的宝贝。 

Can听了都要忍不住翻白眼了“当然啊” 

Tin终于笑开来，睫毛上还挂着泪水，样子是平时见不到的傻气。他嘻嘻笑着去亲Can，像是终于得到了心爱玩具的孩子。 

5\. 

Tin醒来的时候天已经黑透了，房间里只有透过纱帘洒进来的月光。怀里软绵绵的，是枕头，不是Can。 

“Can！” 

Tin匆忙的掀开被子下了床，颤着声喊Can，像是又要哭了。 

卧室门‘嘭’的一声从里面打开撞到墙上的时候，Can正站在开着的冰箱前抱着盒1L的牛奶往嘴里灌。然后转头就看见Tin赤身裸体、红着眼睛望着他，一口牛奶差点没喷出来。 

“咳咳…Tin…你…” 

Tin三两步走近，紧紧的将Can抱住。眼睛酸涩的厉害，喉咙里发出急促的喘息声。 

“你在这里干什么？” 

“我饿了…” 

“那你为什么不叫我？”Tin的唇贴着Can的厮磨，味蕾尝到醇香的奶味，和着鼻腔里Can好闻的信息素让他眷恋得不行。末了含着Can的下唇惩罚似的轻咬了一口“不可以喝冰牛奶” 

牛奶被重新放进冰箱里，Can被Tin像抱小孩似的抱着往卧室走。 

Can丝毫不提自己是害怕人醒了又被压着肏，拿出平常哄Gucci的语气哄道“我不想吵醒你啊”然后亲了亲Tin，软着声说“Tin~我好饿，你穿衣服我们吃点东西好不好？” 

顶级Alpha的发情期虽然长，但并不会每天24小时都持续发情。只要伴侣陪在身边有足够的安全感，是可以保持一段时间半清醒状态的，更何况此时的他们对伴侣言听计从。 

“好…” 

6\. 

餐桌上摆着两个简易的三明治和两杯微波炉叮热的牛奶，Can穿着一件纯白宽大的T恤，被只套了条睡裤的Tin抱着坐在餐桌前。 

Can一反平常狼吞虎咽的样子，细嚼慢咽的吃着三明治。即使不用回头他也能感觉到Tin正盯着他，Can觉得自己就像虎口下的小白兔，随时都有可能被生吞活剥。 

“Tin…你不吃吗？” 

“宝贝吃” 

“你不饿吗？” 

Tin的鼻尖蹭着Can的脖颈，声音暗哑却格外肯定“不饿” 

‘不饿才有鬼！吃我是能吃饱吗？！’Can心中腹诽。Tin应该吃过午餐以后就再没吃东西了，现在可是将近晚上9点！ 

“你不吃是吗？” 

“嗯” 

“那你放开我”Can说着作势就要从Tin的腿上下去“不给你抱了” 

Can能感觉到Tin的身体僵硬了一瞬，圈着他的手猛然收紧。 

“我吃！你…你给我抱好不好？” 

Can忍不住弯起眼睛偷笑了一下，心里那种翻身做地主的感觉压都压不住。他撅了撅嘴佯装一副妥协的样子，将盘子里剩下的一个三明治递给Tin。 

“那你吃，牛奶也得喝完”Can说着往Tin的怀里靠了靠，奖励似的亲了亲Tin的下巴。 

Tin听话的拿着中间夹着芝士片、涂满果酱的三明治往嘴里送，但是还没吃完又不好了。 

咀嚼声里开始混着呜咽，有什么液体滴在Can裸露在外的肌肤上。 

一种不好的预感油然而生，Can匆忙灌下杯子里所剩不多的牛奶，转过身去看Tin。果然！小哭包又哭了！ 

Tin的嘴角沾着蓝紫色的果酱，瘪着嘴缓慢的咀嚼口里剩下的食物，泪水从红肿不堪的眼睛里不断溢出来，像是委屈的不行，却还是强忍着尽量不发出声音。 

Can的心一阵抽疼，反身跨坐在Tin的腿上，不知所措的给人擦眼泪。 

“怎么了，怎么又哭啦？” 

Tin囫囵吞下口里剩余的三明治，急切又小心翼翼的开口“我…呜…我…我又想要了…” 

……空气仿佛静止了一瞬…… 

Tin低下头看着手里的三明治像个犯了错的孩子“可是…可…我还没吃完三明治，也没…没喝完牛奶” 

Can一瞬间哭笑不得，捧起Tin的脸，吻在了Tin的嘴角，将那里的果酱都舔舐干净。舔得Tin心痒燥热不已，刚要逮着人亲个够又被推着胸膛隔开了。 

“那要吃完三明治喝完牛奶才可以” 

Tin闻言眼睛睁大了一瞬，然后开始往嘴里塞三明治、大口大口的灌牛奶，像是不快点吃完Can就会反悔似的。 

“咳…咳…” 

Can看着Tin因为被噎到而胀红的脸，心里漫上一种难言的情绪，他想或许平时Tin看着他狼吞虎咽时也是这样的。 

“你慢点吃…我又不会跑…”Can边说着，边给人顺着背。 

Tin缓过来以后朝Can张了张嘴，幼稚的示意自己都吃完了。然后急切的吻上去，一边发出满足的低哼声一边抱着人往卧室走。 

7.

发情期持续了将近一周，Tin清醒过来的时候，眼睛干涩得有些刺痛。卧室里信息素的味道淡了不少，却满是旖旎的痕迹和情爱的味道。 

Tin低头看了看自己怀里的人，嘴唇红肿甚至有几处破了皮，脖颈往下满是青紫的吻痕，像是累极了，睡得很熟，呼吸沉重又绵长。他小心翼翼的把Can从被子里剥出来，抱着到浴室给人清理了一遍，然后放进干净又松软的被窝里。最后才粗粗收拾了不堪入目的卧室，草草给自己洗了澡。 

Can一周里难得睡了个饱觉，舒服的哼唧着挨挨蹭蹭，被人搂得更紧了，额头被什么柔软温热的东西轻轻碰了一下。他悠悠的醒过来，下意识的推拒身边的人。 

手上推拒着，语气却还是之前哄人的样子“Tin~我不要了，我们不要了好不好？” 

Can感觉身子像要散架了似的疼，仿佛那哪都要不属于自己了，嗓子哑的像个老烟枪，几乎要哭出来，他是真的不行了。 

一声很轻的笑从不远处传来“好，不要了”然后又被人揽进了怀里。 

Can睁开眼睛去看Tin，发现Tin也正望着他。温柔的，带着很浅的笑，像往常的每一天。 

“Tin？” 

“嗯…我在” 

Tin又去吻Can的额头，宽厚的手在他的腰上轻轻的揉着。 

“臭Tin！坏Tin！大醋缸！小气包！” 

Can委屈的要命，这一周可苦了他了，吃不饱睡不好，被压着肏不说还得哄人。 

绵软着踹人的脚被纤长有力的腿夹住，小拳头也被包进比自己大一号的手掌里。最后不知哪里来的力气竟翻身压到了Tin的身上，叼着人的肩头就啃。 

“嘶~疼” 

Tin的声音也沙哑的厉害，听起来像是真的疼狠了。Can吓得抬起头瞧人，却发现Tin一脸笑意，那一声根本就是装的。 

“你骗我！Tin你个混……唔~” 

“我爱你，Can” 

End. 


End file.
